Display devices equipped with display panels such as a liquid crystal display panel are used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, and notebook computers. These types of display devices each have a display panel that has a display unit for performing display, and a driver that drives the display panel by supplying output signals to the display unit that have been generated by processing input signals from a signal supply source. In display devices that are categorized as small-to-medium size, such as those above, it is preferable that the method of mounting the driver involve COG (chip on glass) mounting technology for directly mounting the driver on the area outside the display area of the display panel. One known example of this type of display device is that disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.
In Patent Document 1, a heat dissipating pattern made of a material having superior thermal conductivity as compared to glass substrates that form a portion of a liquid crystal panel, which is the display device, is formed near the driver, and this heat dissipating pattern inhibits adverse effects caused by heat generation of the driver, such as characteristic degradation of the liquid crystal panel following uneven heat distribution in the liquid crystal panel.